The present invention relates to a location technology, and more specifically, to location method and system based on call detail record (CDR). There is an increased interest on technology based on digital footprints. A digital footprint is the data that is left behind by a user on a digital service. The digital footprint can contain time and location information. Thus, it becomes an important data source in many applications.
Some technologies have been developed to obtain the digital footprints. However, generally, those conventional technologies are expensive and complex. In this regard, there is continued demand for an improved location technology.